godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Spartan
Article Name If we know his name, why is it still "Last Spartan"? Shouldn't it be a formal name? Thanks, Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 00:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : Where did his name even come from? There was no reference to Juiez in God of War II as far as I know, was it mentioned in the novel? Heck, is the novel even canon? Problem Solved. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Dubious Sentence While I'm here what's with this sentence: "While Kratos traversed the Island of Creation, a mysterious figure would often be seen darting through the shadows, often mocking Kratos." When did this take place? There was no mysterious figure in the shadows throughout the entire game or any game for that matter, is there ANY evidence of this taking place? Wrathbringer6 18:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :There ARE places you can see the Last Spartan, or indications of his presence, but I do agree the sentence needs tuning. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:32, October 20, 2010 (UTC) The Spartan's Status and Location in the trivia it says "When Kratos returned to the time when Zeus killed him, he had saved the Last Spartan, his soldiers, and Sparta from death and destruction. Blinded by anger and revenge, he killed Poseidon, thus drowning the world" so shouldn't the last spartan's status and location be unknown?? FlightlessBird (talk) 05:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) This has always confused me in God of War II, it makes it kind of unclear to whether anybody in the island of creation actually died as Kratos went back in time to stop himself dying and thus stopped his need of going back in time in the first place. However, if that was true he wouldn't have gone back in time which would mean that Zeus would have killed him and therefor he would have to go back in time and stop himself from dying which would mean that he would have stopped himself from dying... You get the idea. Anyway, if the Last Spartan's alive then it would make sense that every other boss in God of War II would be alive as well but I don't think that's true as after you beat Zeus you see Clotho's dead body (just before you go to meet Gaia in the great war) and you also still have Euryale's head and I doubt she could survive without that. I think it would probably be best to change the Last Spartan's status to either 'unknown' or 'deceased' (but probably deceased) as Kratos kills him like he does with everyone else in the island of creation and all of their statuses say 'deceased'. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 08:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You have to keep in mind that Kratos had to select his own thread before opening the portal. The portal's reflection clearly showed you cycling through Kratos' own past, and not that of anyone else. He went back to prevent his own death at the hands of Zeus, and not that of anyone else. It's tricky, but time travel in itself is a paradox. Everyone Kratos met after his fight with Zeus would have died anyway, because he always chose to come back in the first place. It would have never turned out any other way. Kratos died and went to the Underworld. There, he had the necessary means to change his own fate. That's the true path he chose. Time travel was never an alternative. Therefore, everyone's fate he influenced was never an alternative. The Last Spartan would have never survived their encounter, no matter which way you try to spin it. He is dead, and I edited the page to reflect that. Obviously the reference note referring to this page still stands because others will argue my point. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) (talk) 10:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) According to the novel "GOW2", after Zeus destroyed Sparta, the Last Spartan was taken by a white eagle and taked to the island of creation. Therefore he was there before Kratos arrived. It is never monetioned, if the eagle was sent by any god or titan.